Savior
by LexieFanatic
Summary: A newly divorced Henry Haddock rescues a young homeless girl from freezing to death. Hiccstrid. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

Part I

Every street and corner in the heart of the town was covered in thick layers of fine snow, contrasting against the dark skies and blending out the environment.

Henry had read a storm was approaching tonight and dreaded to think about everyone who was going to be caught in the middle of it. The temperature outside was a few degrees south from freezing to death and he was lucky to be seated on the expensive leather of his heated up car.

He was currently driving home from work. Since his co-worker at the office had called in sick today, Henry was forced to preform some extra hours past his usual time. He ended up leaving with a sore knot in his neck which made him all the more relieved about the upcoming weekend. He would pick his son Alex up from his ex-wife tomorrow and then they could go out for pizza and bowling. Even though his schedule was often restrained, Henry wanted to be a good father to his son.

The traffic lights turned red and he decided to glance out of the foggy car window for a second.

The street was all empty save for one person sitting on the pavement next to a black fence in a dark hoodie with their face tucked into their elbows. Henry frowned at the sight but like most people, the concern lasted for merely a moment before it was completely forgotten as soon as the lights turned green.

As he pulled up to his driveway, Henry suddenly got an inkling feeling like he had forgotten something.

The cold was biting and stung against his skin when he arrived at the front door. He spent a whole five minutes fishing for the house keys until it dawned to him that he had left them in his office. Cursing under his breath, Henry kicked at the snow in front of him and then ventured back to his car.

The drive back was frustrating but luckily it was past rush hour so Henry reached the familiar building quicker than expected.

Now with the damn keys tucked safely in his jeans pockets, Henry restarted the engine with a sigh, hoping there weren't any more surprises to prolong this unexpected trip.

Again as he was stopped by the traffic lights, he looked out the window. He recognized the fence from earlier and peered down at the unconscious body underneath.

Henry frowned, remembering just how painfully cold it was outside and how there was little to no chance this person would survive in these horrendous conditions. He could choose to ignore the nagging feeling but something about the hopeless view made him want to take action this time around. _What if this had been him? Wouldn't he have wanted someone to help him?_

Finally making up his mind, he took a U-turn and stopped the car right next to where the homeless stranger was sprawled out on a couple of cardboards.

Stepping closer, he could make out a young girl beneath the dirt and dust. Henry sighed, second guessing himself for a moment before bending down to lift her up in his arms. He ended up placing her in the backseat and grimaced over the fact he would most likely have to clean these seats later on. Homeless people weren't exactly known for their good hygiene.

He felt slightly nervous over what he was doing. _What if this girl was a drug addict or even worse, a prostitute?_ But then he mentally scowled at himself. It still did not mean this individual deserved to freeze to death.

She was still human before anything else, and hopefully she would only be staying for a day or two.

* * *

Astrid squeezed her eyes open and squinted at the bright light surrounding her. The last thing she remembered was losing the feeling in her entire body and then falling into a deep sleep. She had not expected to wake up again after that. Much less on a soft mattress smelling of green apple.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, her limbs still wobbly, numb and aching. Astrid sniffled and looked around the room which appeared to be decorated with Power Rangers merchandise and Star Wars wallpaper. It was definitely not a sight she was used to seeing but she welcomed it. It was infinitely better than all the graffiti on the sidewalk.

Astrid didn't want to leave the comfort of her space and risk waking up on the street again, but curiosity got the better of her so she stood up with the spiderman-sheet wrapped tightly around her and stepped barefoot down the corridor.

There she was met by a tall man with auburn hair and green eyes. He didn't notice her presence right away, too busy lacing or maybe unlacing his shoes. Nevertheless, she stood frozen on her spot until he looked up and blinked at her.

"You are awake," he stated.

Astrid could only nod, suddenly feeling deeply baffled by her whereabouts and the stranger before her.

He cleared his throat and pointed at the door across. "The bathroom is over there, if you like to.. take a shower or something."

Astrid bit her lip and nodded.

"Okay," the man said and led her into the room, pulling out a clean towel from the cabinet, an unused toothbrush and some other toiletries he had laying around. He turned to regard her again, although still not seeing her eye to eye. Not that she could blame him. She was probably a ghastly sight. "Leave your dirty clothes and the sheet you are carrying in the basket over there. My son is coming over and I need that washed."

He left before she could respond, silently closing the door behind him.

Astrid turned to glance at the large mirror above the sink and winced. Ghastly indeed. Nine months on the streets had made her unrecognizable. Even her hair was stained with dirt and whatnot.

She started by washing and scrubbing every inch of her skin, followed by shaving her pits and legs before focusing on her hair, using more shampoo than she probably should. Once thoroughly clean from head to toe, she brushed her teeth and clipped her nails. She didn't know if she would get such a generous opportunity again so she took it for all it was worth.

The man had also laid out a moisturizing skin lotion for her to use. It was a luxurious item that had been unavailable to her for some time now. She had mostly stuck to basic necessities for the the last two years.

After towel-drying her long blonde strands, she wrapped the towel around her body and then paused.

The man had asked her to leave her clothes by the washer to be washed but had not provided her with anything else to wear. She found herself in a dilemma over what to do next.

What if this man expected something from her in return?

Astrid was still a virgin but not completely oblivious to how the world worked. She knew what most men sought from young girls such as herself and this man had just saved her life. It wouldn't be out of the realms of possibility that he was expecting some kind of repayment.

Deciding to be optimistic despite her usual mistrusting nature, Astrid cautiously unlocked the bathroom door and stepped outside.


	2. Chapter 2

As Henry prepared breakfast, he briefly considering asking the young girl how she liked her eggs even though she would probably be grateful for having a meal at all.

A horrible thought entered his mind then. He might need to get her out of the house before he could bring Alex over, _but how was he going to go on about it?_ He couldn't just kick her out on the streets again after saving her life.

He set the pan with the omelet on the dining table along with a plate and then nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around to find the homeless girl standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but the towel he had provided for her.

He really hated to admit it but this girl turned out to be insanely beautiful underneath all that grime and dirt. He felt himself drawn to her.

This thought, however, also caused him uneasiness. His son Alex was nearly nine years old and this girl could hardly be much older than fifteen or sixteen at best. She was only a child and here he was leering at her like a creepy old man.

Clearing his throat and forcing himself to look away, he motioned for her to take a seat.

He could sense her hesitancy and distanced himself slightly. "Eat," he said, gesturing over at the food. "I.. um.. will try to find you something to wear," he muttered with a nervous chuckle. "Sorry about that."

The girl nodded and sank down, starting to dig in her food rapidly. When Henry returned to the kitchen she had finished up the entire omelet. She looked sheepish, staring down at the empty plate longingly. Henry realized he would need to find her more food.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked after passing her a grey sweatshirt, some woolen socks and his ex-wife's old yoga pants that he had found lying around.

"Two nights ago," she mumbled her answer, her voice was quiet and hoarse from the cold she had been exposed to. "It was a half-eaten apple.. I think."

Henry opened the cabinets and fridge, searching for more to offer this girl and luckily found a package of instant mac and cheese. He popped it in the microwave oven and then turned to her as she fumbled with the sleeves of the sweatshirt he had given her. "This will take a few minutes. You should go and get dressed in the meanwhile."

The girl nodded and complied. A moment later she returned to her safe space on the chair now fully dressed. He placed the heated up meal before her and she began devouring it instantly. Hissing slightly over getting burned on the tongue but not slowing down because of it. She had been starving for days.

Henry checked his phone and then watched her for a moment. He needed to pick up Alex and was unsure of what to do next.

He couldn't just leave a stranger alone in his house.

"I need to go and get my son Alex from his mother," he said with a sigh. "Would you like to join me?"

It wasn't as if she had any real choice. He held all the cards but he wanted to ask nevertheless even if only just for show.

The girl bit her lip but gave him a slow, uncertain nod.

Henry gave her one of his son's old jacket which fit her petite frame perfectly. The shoes were, however, a problem. He had put her boots away to be washed so she ended up in his really oversized extra pair.

"Alright?"

The girl nodded and followed him outside to the car. She sat down in the backseat, looking slightly afraid and pensive.

Henry started up the vehicle. "What's your name?" he asked, hoping to calm her nerves with discourse.

"Astrid."

"It's a very pretty name," he said, smiling at her through the rearview mirror. "Suits you."

She didn't respond and instead lowered her eyes down to her lap.

"My name is Henry but you can call me Hiccup."

They arrived at their destination within a half-hour.

Henry paused before opening his door. "Just wait here, I will be back again soon," he said.

Astrid couldn't do anything but nod.

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for all the feedback :)_

 _Astrid looks like a slightly younger version of RTTE!Astrid._


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid stared at her pale hands and then pinched her skin, yet again questioning her new reality.

She was still having trouble comprehending that she was sitting here so comfortably. Ever since she had ran away from home nearly two years ago, her life had been nothing but a drag. She barely managed to get by for almost a year on low-wage jobs before ending up homeless on the street where she had expected to meet her final demise.

She would have died in her sleep if it weren't for Henry. While immensely grateful, she was still unsure if she could really trust him.

He had not shown any ill-intentions towards her thus far and the fact that he had a son comforted her slightly, but nothing was set in stone yet. For all she knew he could be thinking of dropping her off exactly where he had found here. It wasn't as if he owed her anything and especially more than what he had already provided for her.

Though the windows were dimmed, she could make out a young boy running in her direction with Henry trailing on behind him, carrying a sports-bag in his hands.

"Can I sit in the front?" she heard the boy ask his father.

* * *

Henry grinned at his son, putting the luggage away in the trunk.

"Of course you can, buddy," he said.

He soon joined Alex in the car, sinking down behind the wheel. He noted his son's expression change upon becoming alert of the unexpected third person behind him.

"Who is she, dad? And why is she sitting in our car?" Alex asked bluntly.

Henry took a deep breath.

"Alex meet Astrid. I found her.. I mean.. Well, she is.." he trailed off for a moment, trying to find the best way to explain the circumstances to his eight year old. "She is your cousin," he blurted out. "From Europe."

He could see mild surprise wash over Astrid's face.

"Cool!" his son uttered excitedly, turning around to get a better look at the girl. "So does that mean she will be staying with us?"

"Looks like it," Henry muttered.

They drove for a while until they reached a large supermarket. Alex unbuckled his seatbelt straight away to accompany his father inside. Hiccup twisted his head back to regard Astrid. "I think it's best that you continue to stay inside the car, I will keep the heat on," he said and then paused. "Is there anything you need?"

Astrid looked away, her face flushing.

* * *

Henry had been married for five years with his wife before they had filed for a divorce. In that time he had learned enough about female hygiene products and where to buy them. Astrid had asked for tampons and although Henry should be used to the word by now, he wasn't. He felt awkward purchasing this product for a child.

He also ended up picking up a few clothing items, underwear and socks. He regretted not bringing her along since it would be difficult to estimate her shoe size. She had smaller feet than his son but he couldn't figure out the exact length. Henry ended up throwing a pair of medium crocs into the cart.

As he stood by the checkout counter after collecting all the grocery items, Alex ran up to him holding some candies and a chocolate bar in his skinny arms.

"Please dad," the young boy pouted.

Hiccup exhaled dramatically but his smile gave him away. "Alright, fine!"

Watching the cashier scan the sweets, his mind unintentionally wandered over to the lonely girl in the car.

"Hey bud, why don't you go and get one for Astrid?"

Alex enthusiastically ran towards the shelf to pick up another chocolate bar.

* * *

Astrid remained frozen in her seat all throughout Henry and Alex's absence. She didn't relax until she saw them again.

She never expected Henry to let her stay another night at his house. She still had not ruled out the possibility that he might have just been putting on an act for his son's sake but it seemed as long as Alex was staying with him, which couldn't be for more than a few days, she would be allowed under his roof. After that she was likely on her own again.

She could feel her stomach starting to growl but ignored it. She had learned to tune out the pain a long time ago.

As soon as Alex got back in the car, he turned around and handed her something.

Astrid eyed the chocolate bar in awe. She could see Henry watch her through the rearview mirror.

"Thank you," she mumbled. They had not needed to get her that. It was another luxury she had bid farewell to a long time ago.

She ate half of it and saved the rest for later.

* * *

"I'm going to order pizza. Is that alright with you guys?" Henry asked both of the kids seated on each end of the couch.

"I love pizza," his son stated matter-of-factly. "Can we get pineapples on it? But no olives. I hate olives. And onions, yuck."

"Sure thing bud," Henry laughed and then shifted his gaze toward Astrid. "Is that okay Astrid?" he asked her.

Astrid simply nodded, tucking her legs closer to her chest.

As night began to approach, Henry decided it was time to make Astrid her bed. He opened the couch, turning it into a double bed and covered it with a warm blanket and a pillow.

"Go and brush your teeth," he told his son before regarding Astrid. "The couch will definitely not be as comfortable as a bed but..." _It was definitely comfier than the cardboards he had found her sleeping on._ He of course left that part of the sentence out.

Astrid just nodded again.

"Goodnight," Henry said, and turned to leave but Astrid suddenly placed her hand over his, startling him. He shot her a surprised look.

She didn't meet his gaze. "You saved my life and I don't know how to ever repay you," she said, her voice cracking slightly. "Where do I start?"

"Don't worry about it," he reassured her, starting to feel uncomfortable. "It's getting late now, we will talk more in the morning, alright?"

"Okay," she whispered, lowering down on the makeshift couch as she watched him leave the room.

For the first time in a long time, she slept peacefully.

* * *

AN: _I decided to answer all your questions publically in case other readers are wondering the same_.

 **Guest** : Don't worry, this is not what this story is about.

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd** : Hiccup is 27.

 **Oh man** : He is definitely not old enough to be her father, haha. :)

 **Tentra** : The age difference is around 11-12 years which is perfectly normal for quite a lot of couples.

 _To everyone else, thank you so much for reviewing **!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid awoke to the TV buzzing in the background and Alex sitting at the end of the couch-bed staring at the screen intently. It took her a moment to realize he was playing a video game.

Astrid rubbed her eyes and sat upright, just watching Alex play for a while. She didn't understand much of what was happening but found it relaxing. If only this was her actual reality. She was still waiting for the daydream to burst and end up back on the streets again.

She could feel her hunger rising and out of habit hugged her knees tightly against her chest. It wasn't as if she could make any demands. She only took what was given to her and for as long as Henry granted it. Whether he knew it or not, he had her all but wrapped around his finger.

Alex suddenly became alert of having pulled her out of her slumber. "I'm sorry. Please don't tell dad I woke you up," he apologized. "I will try to be more quiet."

Astrid shook her head and smiled at him. "It's fine," she mumbled, and then paused, hesitating to converse with him. "What game are you playing?" she whispered. Was she crossing a line?

The eight year old boy answered her question enthusiastically, even going into more detail than she could comprehend. She just kept nodding along in amusement.

"Do you want to try?" he said suddenly, offering her his console. "C'mon, I'll show you how to play!"

* * *

Henry strolled towards the living room, suppressing a yawn and squinting at the bright light almost blinding him. He was soon met by the sight of his son doing exactly what he would usually do on a Saturday morning except this time he wasn't alone.

It was not that Henry had forgotten about Astrid but neither did he expect to see her playing video games with his son. Upon sensing his presence, the girl in question stood up abruptly and immediately handed the gaming console back to Alex.

She didn't speak but instead stared at Henry anxiously, wrapping her arms around herself in a protective manner. Henry realized he must have been looking quite intimidating, standing there and seizing her up.

He smiled a little in an attempt to ease up the tension. "I see you guys are already up," he noted. Alex didn't care to reply but Astrid acknowledged his words with a nod.

"Why don't you come and help me out in the kitchen, Astrid? That way we can have our.. talk as well," he suggested.

Astrid hesitated slightly before taking follow.

"Hurry up! I need to show Astrid something really cool," Alex called out after them.

* * *

Henry began filling up a pot with water and placed it on the stove to boil.

"Maybe you could start by emptying the dishwasher," he proposed, opening the machine by the handle and drawing out two baskets filled with cleaned tableware. Astrid complied right away.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions and you are going to answer them truthfully," he stated, getting straight to the point. There was no need to waste time beating around the bush.

He could hear her inhale sharply.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Fifteen."

Judging by her youthful appearance, this seemed to ring true and that was rather unfortunate. She was still practically a child and needed someone who could take responsibility for her.

"Any history with drugs or alcohol?"

She shook her head.

"Where are your parents?"

Astrid looked conflicted, wringing her hands together and frowning down at the floor.

"I ran away from home when I was thirteen," she confessed, her voice low and hollow. "I doubt my mom knows I'm alive. Or even cares."

Henry was surprised by this revelation but kept his expression unreadable. "What about your father?"

Her face hardened. "I don't have a father," she said flatly. "My father is dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Henry could sympathize, having lost his own father at a young age. Astrid didn't reply to his words, simply going back to completing the task he had laid out for her. Her movements almost robotic.

There was a moment of stillness and Alex's excited shrill from the living room echoed into the kitchen.

"Obviously you are not ready to talk about this yet and I don't want to hold that against you," Henry broke the silence. "You can stay here for now. Nothing permanent but.. at least until we find another solution."

Astrid's head snapped up in shock, her as eyes almost bulging as she gaped at him. "Why?" she asked incredulously. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful but I.."

Henry frowned before gesturing at her to finish her sentence. "Go on."

"Why are you helping me?" Her voice cracked slightly, eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "I have nothing to give back to you. _Nothing._ "

Henry stepped closer, placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

He was about to speak up when his son came bursting into room. "Is Astrid done yet? I really wanted to show her something," he interrupted, holding the gaming console up in the air.

Henry opened and closed his mouth a few times, gaze flickering back and forth between both of the kids until he ended up sighing in defeat.

"Yeah.. All done."

Astrid spared Henry an unsure glance before making her return to the living room.

Henry rubbed a hand over his tired features, still not quite able to comprehend how he had managed to end up in a dire situation as this. All he knew for sure was that he should tread onwards carefully.

* * *

It was at the peak of sunrise when Henry woke up to loud, raspy coughing. He chose to ignore it at first but it soon grew more severe and worrisome.

He tiredly sauntered to the living room area and turned on the lights to find Astrid shivering and coughing uncontrollably. Placing a hand on her clammy forehead, he quickly discovered she was burning up with high fever.

Henry felt panic bubble up inside him at the unexpected turn of events. She had seemed perfectly well yesterday, not showing any signs of sickness up until this point.

"We should get you checked up," he decided, pulling out his phone to dial for help.

He initially considered taking her to the hospital, it seemed like a logical move until he remembered just how long the waiting lines were. So he ended up calling his best friend instead.

Fred was a doctor and his family even ran their own medical practise. Since Astrid most likely had no identification or any other paperwork available, it would be best to play it safe. Fred quickly agreed to stop by, falling under the false assumption that it was Alex who was in need of emergency care, and arrived within fifteen minutes.

Henry let out a small sigh of relief as he opened the door, revealing his friend clutching to a brief case which was most likely filled with medical equipment.

"You are lucky I am your best friend, Hiccup," Fred said as he stepped over the threshold.

"So where is he?"

Henry scratched the back of his head warily. "Um, the living room."

He quietly followed after Fred and braced himself for the response he was likely to receive. "Hiccup.." Fred gasped, looking frantically between Henry and the shivering young girl on the couch. This was certainly not his godson.

Henry chuckled dryly, drawing a hand over his face. "It's a long story, Fred. Could you please check what's wrong with her? I promise I will tell you everything afterwards."

Fred shot him a hard long look before turning to attend to his new and unexpected patient.

* * *

Astrid wound the blankets tighter around herself, her eyes creaking open slightly and then closing shut again, still sensitive to the brightness of the room. The voices around her were loud but muffled.

It almost reminded her all those times she laid unconscious on the sidewalk, invisible to everyone that walked past her.

 _"Pneumonia. But it's one of the milder kinds that can be treated at home with antibiotics. I will write her a prescription under your name."_

Astrid didn't recognize the second voice but felt a hand touch her face again.

" _Just make sure she gets a lot of rest and drinks plenty of fluids."_

She eventually managed to open her eyes fully and saw a husky blond man kneeling in front of her. Noticing she was conscious, he shot her a warm smile before standing up to face Henry behind him.

 _"Thank you, Fred. I really appreciate it."_

Astrid spent the rest of the evening drifting in and out of a delirious slumber with Henry or Alex occasionally stirring her awake to ensure she was properly fed and stayed hydrated. The last couple of times she had gotten ill, she had been all alone and almost starved herself. It felt strange to be taken care of now. She had nearly forgotten what that could be like.

For first time in a long time it felt as if her life had some worth after all.

* * *

"I guess I still owe you that explanation."

Fred was currently seated across from Henry at the table in the dining room, sipping on a beverage that been provided for him. It was nearly a week past his previous visit. Due to an emergency at work he had to leave early last time and didn't get an opportunity to really talk things out with his best friend.

Henry took a deep breath as he spilled out everything, starting with the night he had first found Astrid.

Fred's face stayed stoic and serious while Henry talked. He listened with intent and interest. The slight tint of nervousness laced in the lanky man's voice didn't go unbeknownst to him.

"You did the right thing, Hiccup," he assured Henry once he finished up summarizing the events.

"Yeah?" Henry scratched the back of his head uncertainly.

"Without doubt," Fred said firmly. "Have you tried to get in touch with the parents?"

Henry shook his head. "The father has passed away and she lost all contact with her mother years ago."

"Any other relatives?"

"I don't know. I haven't had the chance to ask her yet. Sounds doubtful considering the condition I found her in," Henry replied with a shrug. "At least she is safe here and Alex seems to like her."

Fred gave him another solemn nod. "I will have Heather reach out to an adoption lawyer if you don't mind. This girl is a minor and we don't want you getting into any trouble for doing a good deed. It would be easy for someone with an agenda to spin this situation into something else."

Henry snorted at the jab on his estranged ex-wife. "Yeah. Leah will not be happy until she has me buried six feet under."

Fred shot him a sympathetic smile. "I still can't believe she has the audacity to be bitter against you," he chuckled humorlessly.

"According to her it was my own fault that she cheated," Henry muttered, feeling a fresh wave of anger well up inside him. "It's a wonder she even lets me have Alex over."

Fred hummed, not really wanting to dwell further into the matter. Henry had already wasted too much time in despair over this. It was the opportune moment for a change of topic.

"Heather is expecting," he blurted out excitedly. "We haven't told anyone yet though."

Henry looked momentarily stunned before his face broke into a genuine smile. "Congrats. I'm really happy for you guys."

They spent the remaining time in discourse about work, Heather's new cookbook and Alex's newfound and dangerous enthusiasm for skateboarding.

It was almost afternoon when Fred finally decided to make his leave. He checked up on Astrid one last time before heading for the door. She appeared to be doing significantly better, now fully awake and playing some sort of videogame with Alex.

Fred patted Henry on the back as he passed him by. "Bring her to my office to get some blood work done next week."

"I will," Henry responded with a nod. "Thanks again, Fred. For everything."

* * *

AN: _Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them._

 **TheWatchingEye:** The reason why I made her underaged is because I can't imagine an adult version of Astrid winding up in such a hopeless, doomed situation. But worry not, Astrid will not stay a teenager forever. Without giving too much away, I have planned this story to be a two-parter. This is _Part 1_ , in _Part 2_ she is an adult.

 **Sonochu:** I have no intention of making this creepy. Hiccstrid will happen in a good and healthy way. :)

Question for all my readers: _Do you guys want me to continue this fic despite the slow updates? I love writing this story but I also have so many other fanfics I need to finish.. and I don't know when the next update will be. Chapter 5 is half-written though._


	5. Chapter 5

The old bridge-tunnel was almost like an outpost for junkies and prostitutes. Astrid usually avoided dark enclosed spaces in general; they were rarely a safe place to be. But with the rainstorm hauling in over the city, she had no choice but to seek shelter wherever possible.

The entire area reeked of a foul stench and Astrid could feel every predatory stare linger on her small form as she stepped further inside. The tunnel was a bit crowded for its size but she managed to find an empty secluded corner where she sank down against the wall. Now all she could do was hold her breath as she waited out the storm. She deliberately tried to avoid any form for eye contact with anyone, keeping a low profile as possible.

She almost made it through the whole night when a middle-aged, balding man suddenly decided to approach her. She could smell him before she even saw him and internally cringed at the sight of his rotten teeth.

"'ello there, love," he slurred, clearly intoxicated. "You look mighty cold over there all by yourself."

Astrid's posture grew rigid and she began looking for the nearest escape.

"Why don't ye come over here," he continued. "I'll keep you warm and cozy."

"Hey, leave the girl alone," another voice commanded. It appeared to belong to a male in his 30s but he looked far less intimidating. He had light brown hair and was oddly clean for someone who was living this type of lifestyle.

He walked over to her and shrugged off his jacket to drape it over her shoulders. Astrid remained frozen where she sat, unsure of how to react.

The newcomer shot her a strange smile before joining her on the ground, sitting so close that his arm was touching her side.

Astrid glared at the ceiling, wanting the skies to clear up so she could escape her current predicament as quickly as possible.

It took a couple of hours but the rain finally stopped at last and Astrid carefully peered over her shoulder to see that the man beside had fallen asleep. She quietly shrugged off his jacket and started making her way out towards the light.

Halfway out, someone suddenly grabbed her elbow, twisting her around with a painful jerk. "Oh where do you think you are going, sweetheart?"

Astrid tried to wring herself free but his grip on her only tightened in response. "Let me go!" she cried, pulling and pushing against him.

The man laughed in her face. "Now why would I do such a foolish thing?" he sneered. He attempted to bring her closer to him when his face was suddenly met with a solid fist.

It was the guy from earlier, the one who had burrowed her his jacket. His punch wasn't strong enough to knock the offender out entirely but it bought them enough time to flee from the disruptive scene. Astrid shook her hand free as soon as they made it to the busy streets.

"Are you alright?" the man asked her, his breathing laboured.

Astrid nodded, staring down at the ground.

"So listen.. I, uh.. a have hotel room not far from here. You could come up and take a shower, if you want to?" he offered casually.

Astrid frowned. Hotel room? She had thought he was homeless like her. The man sensed the question on her face. "I was just down there for a smoke. You don't get this stuff elsewhere," he explained with shrug.

After a moment of contemplation, the blonde nodded again. She had nowhere else to go and a shower after so long sounded.. nice.

-,-

The hotel room wasn't anything fancy but clean enough. Astrid locked herself in the bathroom, double-checking if the door was truly locked before stripping off her clothes.

Once she was finished showering and redressed again, she cautiously unlocked the door and stepped into the tidy room.

The man had apparently dressed down in the meanwhile and was now sitting on the bed. "I thought you were beautiful, but this is ridiculous," he said with a smile.

Astrid bowed her head, cheeks burning. "Thank you for... for your help but I.. I think... I think I should be going now," she stuttered out, turning to leave.

"Wait!" he called after her. Astrid halted but didn't turn to face him. "I was going to get something to eat from the restaurant downstairs."

Astrid felt her stomach rumble at the thought of food.

The man stood up, walking closer to her. "Just wait here and I'll be right back," he said, squeezing her shoulders in assurance.

Astrid stood frozen in her spot. At the click of the door, and against her better judgement, she went over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

The man had left behind his jacket which Astrid decided to rummage through out of boredom. By sheer luck she found his wallet and it appeared to contain some notes.

Astrid could just take off with the money right now and no one would have to know. It was only a couple bills anyway. But at the same time, this guy had saved her life and it would be wrong of her to rob him like this.

While Astrid considered her options, a picture suddenly fell out. She frowned as she bent down to pick it up.

The photograph seemed to be of a young girl around her age except she had dark hair and brown eyes. She looked to be smiling towards the camera but upon further inspection, there was something off about her eyes.

Astrid wondered if the girl was his daughter.

Snooping through his wallet again, she suddenly came across two more pictures. It was of the same little girl except... these pictures, they looked all kind of.. wrong. Very, very wrong.. and dirty.

Astrid gasped in disgust and dropped everything down on the floor as she ran for the door.

She tried to fling it open but to her horror, the door had been locked up from the outside.

 _He had locked her inside his room. He was going to-_

Astrid felt panic rise within her as she scanned the room for any plausible escapeways. She couldn't sneak out the window because they were too far up high and-

The doorknob suddenly twisted and Astrid momentarily froze in her tracks before hurriedly scurrying over to hide inside the closet.

"I hope you are hungry," the man called out. Astrid held her breath as his footsteps grew louder.

"Where did she go?"

She could hear him shuffling about for a while as he searched the room for her. Astrid closed her eyes and waited until he opened the bathroom door before she sprung into action and rushed out of the room.

She almost made it to elevator when he took a hold of her and spun her around with a growl. "I saved your life and this is the thanks I get?"

He tried to yank her down the hall and back into his hotel room but Astrid bit his hand and managed to shake herself free again.

Instead of waiting for the elevator, she took the stairs this time. Her heart pounded loudly and she could hear him hot on her trails. As she reached the lobby, she noticed two cops were standing by the entrance and ran up to them.

"I need your help," she cried. The cops merely frowned at her. Astrid looked behind her and saw the man was closing in on her. Feeling desperate to get away, she started running again and eventually ended up inside the city mall where she got herself lost in the crowd.

It took several hours before Astrid dared to leave the mall and find shelter inside a public bathroom.

As she stared into the mirror now, rage filled her heart and she ended up punching her reflection with a loud scream, nearly breaking the glass and definitely bruising up her knuckles.

She could feel her hand throbbing with a searing pain and her head felt like-

-,-

 _ding-dong_

Astrid blinked her eyes open as she sat upright on the couch inside the living room that had also been her bedroom for the past weeks.

The familiar sight of Alex on the floor, playing a video game and Henry sitting with his laptop by his desk made her relax and let out a sigh of relief. She must have a dozed off.

The doorbell rang again and Henry let out a groan before finally standing up to answer it.

Astrid couldn't see who the person on the other end was from where she was sitting, but their visit caused an immediate change in Henry's usually docile demeanor. His fists were all of the sudden clenching and he looked rather hostile.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews and support. I'm very sorry for not updating sooner and I'm also sorry if this chapter is a bit disappointing. As some of you know I have been struggling with my disease for the past year and while the pain has been crucifying, it is still nothing compared to the pain of losing my beloved pet bird. He was my best friend, _my Toothless_.

A big shout-out to **Karate Koala, Duckcrusader, Khizar, Vivi-ntvg, XxPinkSkyxX2, GostRider, harrypanther, TheWatchingEye, egueng, Anonymous Noob the 2nd (thanks for your pm, btw), MischievousRose, vala411, Love you, MMM, HallaHaddock, jimmix , Angryhenry, Not Even A Quest, CJShadowRider, artsoccer, jcmat43, Kyl0Ben, coolcat2707, My Demonic Heart and Soul, Grizzly98, fastmaniac3, Smoe05 and IpperDragon and all the Guests.**

 **CJShadowRider:** Hiccup and Leah didn't get married right away.


End file.
